1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, a correction value generation apparatus, a correction value generation method, and a display apparatus manufacturing method that can be used in a display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, an EL display or an electron emission display, having a screen formed of a two-dimensional arrangement of a plurality of pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display devices such as the liquid crystal display, plasma display, EL display, and electron emission display, display defects and display unevenness become important elements which determine the products quality.
For quality assurance, therefore, manufacture process management peculiar to respective display devices and tolerance management of members are performed strictly, and nonstandard articles are rejected in the inspection process for finished products.
In the case where such manufacture management is adopted, it is not typical in display apparatuses using display devices that display faults such as display defects or display unevenness are corrected.
On the other hand, methods for correcting display faults are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 7-181911, 9-251276 and 10-031450.
Furthermore, in the manufacture process, display devices are subject in display unevenness to quantitative evaluation, and the display devices are classified according to the evaluation values. As for a device having a correctable evaluation value, the defect part is repaired and corrected.
A technique for classifying devices according to the evaluation values is disclosed in JP-A No. 2002-174564. In the technique, wavelet transform processing is adopted for evaluation value calculation.